muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
331st Special Experimental Development Squadron
A Tactical Surface Fighter development unit, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics's 331st Special Experimental Development Squadron is a non-frontline unit tasked with the experimentation and development of non-conventional combat technology, hardware, and tactics. The parent unit of the 331st is the Soviet Army Central Development Corps. Members ''Idol'' Test Flight As a sub-unit of the Soviet Union's 331st Special Experimental Development Squadron, temporarily placed under the United Nations Force Operation Test and Evaluation Command at Yukon Base in Alaska, USA, one of Idol Test Flight's primary purposes is the evaluation of the Su-37UB Terminator as part of Project PROMINENCE. This unit is so far the only known component of the 331 to have had interaction with forces external to the Soviet Union, and is also heavily involved in the Espers program. While there are four TSFs in the flight, only the Su-37UB Terminator of the Scarlet Twins make an appearance during official combat exercises. The two pilots known collectively as the Scarlet Twins are 2nd Lieutenants Cryska Barchenowa and Inia Sestina. The flight operates an Su-37UB, piloted by the Scarlet Twins, and three Su-37M2s, operated by the remaining flight members. Idol-2 also operated a Su-27,Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse (Anime), Episode 4. sometime before the Ц-04 Frontline Supply Base Incident. Although flight commander Jerzy Sandek is an experienced and accomplished pilot, he does not partake in piloting duties unless in special cases. Administrative Personnel *Lieutenant/Captain Jerzy Sandek ::A Soviet officer, and the commander of Idol. *Igor Belyayev ::A scientist heavily involved in esper-related work. Main Flight *2nd Lieutenant Martica Barchenowa (Idol-2) (After Yukon Base Incident) *2nd Lieutenant Cryska Barchenowa (Idol-1, shared with Inia) *2nd Lieutenant Inia Sestina (Idol-1, shared with Cryska) *Unnamed Idol-2, Idol-3 and Idol-4 Operation History *May 2, 2001: An F-15･ACTV of Argos Test Flight was shot down by the Scarlet Twins of Idol Test Flight in an unofficial engagement. *Prior to August 8, 2001: Idol Test Flight took part in a series of combat exercises. For some of those exercises, only the Scarlet Twins were known to be deployed. *August 8, 2001: Idol Test Flight participated in combat against the BETA at the Kamchatka exercises. Once again, only the Scarlet Twins were deployed. *September, 2001: Idol Test Flight participated in Blue Flag, a combat evaluation exercise against TSF flights of other nations. The squadron suffered no losses and completely dominated their opponents. While all TSFs of the flight were present at all matches, only the Scarlet Twins were shown to have engaged in combat. *September 29, 2001: Idol Test Flight was engaged by Refugee Liberation Front forces during the Yukon Base Incident. Idol-2, -3, and -4 were shot down while the test flight attempted to escape their pursuers; Inia Sestina survived the engagement to link up with Cryska Barchenowa. As the Scarlet Twins, the two of them engaged both RLF forces, as well as BETA released from Yukon Base's underground laboratories, easily annihilating all opposition. The Scarlet Twins later went berserk and attacked Argos Test Flight units; defeating 2nd Lieutenant Tarisa Manandal's XFJ-01b Shiranui Second Phase 2 Unit 2, and outlasting Lieutenant Takamura Yui's Type-00F Takemikazuchi, they were stopped only by 2nd Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges in his XFJ-01a Shiranui Second Phase 2 Unit 1. References Category:Military Units Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA